The present embodiments generally relate to tools. More particularly, the present embodiments pertain to a multi-purpose tool holder designed to fit into the handle of a handheld tool, or the chuck of a standard rotary power tool, such as a handheld drill, although it could be also be used as a hand held tool. The multi-purpose tool holder may be referred to as a multi-bit power driver.
Repairmen, technicians, and others are frequently required to carry a variety of tools for the various tasks that they are required to perform. As an example, tradesmen often carry both Phillips head and flat head screwdrivers as a rule. Depending on the application, different sized Phillips head or flat head screwdrivers may even be required. For example, a small screw may require, or be adapted to receive, only a small Phillips head bit, such as size #1 head. Or, the application may involve larger screws that may require, or be adapted to receive, a larger sized Phillips head bit, such as a #2 Phillips head bit. Of course, the same may be true of flat head screws. Different sized flat head bits may be required, depending on the size of the head of the screw. Additionally, other type bits, such as Torx head style bits, may be required for applications involving Torx head screws. In addition, various sized nut drivers may also be required. For example 9/16, ⅜, 5/16, ¼, and 3/16 sized nut drivers may be needed.
In any event, in order to be prepared to handle the various types of screws and nuts that may be encountered, technicians are required to carry a multitude of tools. Even though some of the screw or nut driver sizes may be used infrequently, technicians still may need to carry all the potential sizes for the screws and nuts that they may encounter, along with all of the other types of tools necessary for their work. It may be difficult and time-consuming for them to gather all of the separate tools that may be needed. It may also be unwieldy and cumbersome to carry all of the tools at the same time that may be required. In addition, it is also costly for a technician to purchase and carry all of the various tools that may be required.
Therefore, it would be desirable if existing screwdriver heads and hex drivers could be combined into a tool to reduce the overall number of tools that a technician may be required to carry. It is known to provide a screwdriver having reversible bits. For example, some screwdrivers include a removable hollow shaft adapted for housing a bit holder on either end thereof. Reversible bits that may have a Phillips head on one end and a slotted end on the other end of the reversible bit may be placed within the bit holder in the screwdriver. The screwdrivers may also include bits of varying sizes to provide greater versatility to the screwdriver. Screwdrivers adapted to accommodate reversible bits are known to have the same sized nut driver on each side of the tool bit holder in order to accommodate reversible bits on both sides of the tool bit holder. As a result, the nut driving capabilities of screwdrivers having a tool holder adapted to accommodate reversible bits on both ends is limited.
In addition, a variety of non-reversible removable bits, typically on the order of one inch of length, have been used with screwdrivers to allow a technician to remove one bit and exchange it for another bit using the same tool holder. There is a need to provide a screwdriving tool that may accommodate both reversible bits and non-reversible bits.